


Two Heads Are Better Than One

by 5up3r_N3rd



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5up3r_N3rd/pseuds/5up3r_N3rd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waylon Park, an ex tech worker for Murkoff Corp. is running through Mount Massive Asylum trying to find his way out when he bumps into someone unexpected. Will they be able to stick together? Will they able to get home? Will something else come from there shared expierences? Find out!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Chance Encounter

Racing through the halls of Mount Massive Asylum, Waylon once again found himself being chased by one of the crazed variants that resided there. He reached a corner with a closed door, he tried to open it but his attempt was in vain. It was locked from the other side. There would be no escaping this time. He slid down the wall and folded in on himself. ‘This is the end.’ He thought hearing the heavy foot falls of his pursuer coming closer.

“Lisa I am so sorry… I hope you will be able to move on from this. Let my boys know I love them.” He said aloud trying to make some sort of peace within himself. He then braced himself for the final blow coming. The footsteps had stopped and he heard ragged breathing above him. “Need a hand?” A deep voice asked him.

Waylon dared to look up. Tired green eyes met petrified blue. “W-what?” He stuttered. “I asked you if you needed help up.” The man replied outstretching his hand. Waylon hesitantly took it. As the man began to hall him to his feet Waylon slipped from his grasp falling back to the ground with a thud. The man’s hand had some sort of slick substance on it. “Sorry about that… I didn’t think that through all the way.” He said. Waylon stood back up this time on his own before looking down at the man’s hand. “Oh my god…” He said staring at the copped off digits.

“Ya… That happens when you run in to some unwanted company I guess…” The man said putting his injured hands in the pockets of his jacket. “I’m Miles Upshur. I was sent an e-mail to come investigate this place by one of the workers. He said there was some strange shit going on here… But damn I had never realized it was going to be like this…” He introduced himself.

‘Miles… Miles… Miles’ Waylon thought to himself. ‘Why did that sound so familiar… Oh god I was the one that sent this poor soul here. Oh god this is all my fault…’ “You okay man? You look a little pale. This place has that effect on a person but I just want to make sure you are alright.” Miles said staring at the horrified expression on Waylon’s face. “I-it was me…I I s-sent you the e-mail… You’re that free-lance journalist… I am so sorry… Oh god it’s all my fault you are in this mess… I am so sorry…” Waylon whispered.

Miles expression turned to that of concern. “You didn’t know I’d even show up let alone get into this mess. It’s okay. Right now we are stuck in this together. Instead of feeling sorry for ourselves we need to find a way out. Now come on. We can’t just sit here and wait for our deaths!” Miles said pulling Waylon along by the arm. He was right. No time to set and dwell.

“I’m so sorry Miles…” Waylon said feeling tears stinging at the corners of his eyes. “I shouldn’t have brought anyone into this…” “Look man i-“ Waylon cut him off. “It’s Waylon.” He said. “Okay. Look Waylon, like I said we don’t really have the time right now for apologies. We have to get out of here. I don’t blame you okay?” Miles said. Waylon nodded and let himself be drug by Miles.

“Can I ask you something?” Waylon questioned looking up to meet Miles gaze as the two trudged through the dark hall. “Go ahead.” Miles replied. “How did you know I wasn’t one of them?” He asked. “Number one you don’t look like a hideous abomination. Plus I don’t think variants run around scared and praying with a camcorder in their hands either.” Miles said motioning to his own. “Let’s just say I get the idea. And I’m kinda glad I’m not alone anymore. I’m not trying to say I’d ever wish for another soul to come here it’s just… I don’t know how much longer I could have kept sane…”

Waylon again nodded. He understood how Miles felt. He wasn’t exactly sad to run into another ‘normal’ person in this hell hole either. In fact it was kind of calming. He finally felt that maybe just maybe he could make it out in one piece. Poor Miles couldn’t exactly say the same.


	2. Stick Together

BANG!! The pair heard a loud crash down the corridor which they had just passed. Miles looked to Waylon then back down the hall with his camcorder. To his dismay a rather large variant was sprinting right towards them. He had plowed through a door sending it flying of the hinges. “RUN!!” Miles yelled again pulling Waylon by the arm.

Waylon winced in pain as he tried to carry his weight while running on his wounded ankle. Miles had not been there when he tried to escape that crazed groom Eddie Gluskin. He had fallen down an elevator shaft after the ladder he was on collapsed and a piece speared him through the leg. “Miles…” He panted. “You gotta go ahead without me. I can’t move this fast. My ankle won’t let me.” “Why?! What’d you do to it?” He asked frantically so Waylon informed him of his entire encounter with Eddie.

“That is one fucked up man.” Miles said in reply “But we have to stick together. There is no way I am just going to leave you here. Man the fuck up and run. I don’t care how bad it hurts. I know for a fact that pain is more tolerable than what will happen if pug face back here catches you.” Waylon took in a deep breath and did as he was told. He sucked up the pain and continued to run.

All of a sudden the noise of the psycho barreling through the hall stopped. All was silent behind them. “Is he gone?” Waylon asked trying to turn his head to see. He squinted down the dark passage but he still couldn’t tell. “I don’t know. Here, get under this cot.” Miles said crouching down and squeezing under turning his camcorder to look down the hall. “He’s gone. Let’s get going.” He stood back up helping Waylon on his feet.

Just when they thought the coast was clear, Miles heard a familiar voice that sent a horrifying chill down his spine. “Little pig.” The voice said. “We have to get out of here. There is no outrunning this guy. We gotta hide.” Miles said a panicked expression crossing his face. “Who is that? How is he any different?” Waylon asked nervously. “That’s Chris Walker. He threw me from the second floor through a window to the first. He is not someone you wanna mess with. We gotta hide.” Miles said looking around frantically.

“Over here!” Waylon said opening a locker and stepping inside. “There is one for each of us.” “No. He’ll check at least one of them. Trust me I’ve learned from experience. Our best bet is to get into one together and if he checks it we can both jump out. Our combined body weight can stagger him for at least a moment so we can escape. “Sounds good to me.” Waylon replied as he backed up against the side of the locker allowing Miles enough room to get in with him.

“It’s a little cramped…” He said his face shoved against Miles’ chest. He could hear the taller man’s heartbeat accelerate with fear and anticipation. “Shit… He’s coming this way.” Miles whispered with dread. “Little pig… I’m gonna find ya.” Chris said as he opened the first locker tearing the door off. Both the boys held their breath in praying to god that he would just leave. Of course nothing goes their way in this forsaken place. He approached their locker and ripped the door right off like the first.

“NOW!!” Miles shouted as he hurled himself up against the brute, Waylon doing the same. They both took off out of the room but in separate directions. It was too late when Waylon had realized Miles had not followed him. He thought for sure he heard the journalist right behind him. “Miles?!” He whispered loudly into the darkness. “Shit…”


	3. It Was You

Hours later Waylon finally found himself at the main entrance of the asylum. He can see the pale sunlight outside. How he cannot wait to feel the warm sunrays against his face. He can’t help but worry about Miles and wonder if he has gotten out yet. His stomach twists with a sickening feeling as he thinks, ‘What if Chris caught up to him…’

Quickly he shakes the menacing thought from his head. Miles is so much smarter and better at surviving then he is. He has probably already made his way out. Waylon walks past the lobby counters and smiles as he gets closer to the exit. However, that smile quickly fades as he sees a familiar face doubled over near the doors. Jeremy Blaire.

“Mr. Park. How the fuck are you still alive? Let's... make a deal. You help me, I'll help you.” Jeremy said. “God, I'm stuck like a pig. Help me up. Please.” Waylon being the bigger person went over to help Jeremy up. Sure this guy had quite literally ruined his entire life, but after leaving this place he was going to take him down along with all of Murkoff.

Just as he had reached out to haul Jeremy to his feet, he felt an extreme pain in his lower abdomen. “Fucking DIE already. No one can know. No... one ...” Jeremy said as he twisted the knife that was still inside of Waylon. His vision faded in and out as he staggered backward putting pressure against his wound. “I-I was so close…” He said.

Jeremy was closing in for the final blow before a shadowy mist began to circle the area. All of a sudden Jeremy was hoisted into the air by the unseen force that was shrouded. “Grah! What the fu... Urk. Oh, God, oh Christ in Heaven how did it get out... No! No, please! No! No! Ahhhhh!” Was all Jeremy managed to get out before the dark figure ripped him in two, spraying guts and blood all over the room and Waylon.

Not wanting to be next on the shadow’s list, Waylon mustered all the strength he had left and stumbled out of the asylum. Fresh air filled his lungs. For the first time in what felt like a life time, his nostrils were cured from the putrid scent of decaying flesh and stale urine. He nearly fell to his knees in joy but remembered the danger that was still lurking. He spotted a red jeep by the gates leading out of the courtyard and quickly made his way to it.

He thanked god that the keys were still in the ignition. The doors were even unlocked. Waylon quickly turned on the engine and began to backup. He stopped when he saw the black mist appear in the courtyard. This time he could see the figure inside. He picked up his camcorder one last time and switched it to night vision to get a better look at whatever this thing was that had saved him from Blaire.

Waylon’s jaw nearly fell off when he recognized the figure. It was Miles. ‘What on Earth happened…’ He thought to himself. This poor man… It was all his fault. He put the jeep in park and stepped out. “MILES!!” He shouted. No response came from him. “M-miles?..” Waylon asked warily this time. ‘Maybe this isn’t Miles… Or at least the one I knew…’ He thought.

Miles kept advancing towards Waylon still silent. He did not speak until he was right in front of him. “I thought I told you to stick together…” He said before dropping to the ground. Shocked by what was happening, Waylon stood still for a moment before piecing things together. Miles had just saved his life… and now the poor man was unconscious at his feet. Waylon walked over to the other side of the jeep before mustering his strength once again to hoist Miles into the passenger seat of the jeep.


	4. Back In Reality

Knowing there was no way he could go home right now, Waylon just continued to drive down the highway right now waiting for Miles to wake up. He knew Murkoff would be looking for him and Miles. They had seen too much. He just prayed to himself that they wouldn’t harm Lisa and his boys. He did the same for Miles’ wife surely he had one.

“Nngh…” Miles groaned as he opened his eyes. “W-where am I?” He asked. “We are in your jeep Miles. I’m heading towards a motel so we have somewhere safe to rest.” Waylon replied. “W-waylon? Y-you’re still hurt. Shouldn’t we be heading towards a hospital?” Miles stated. “No. It’s too dangerous to go into any kind of public setting right now, especially in the shape that you’re in Miles. Plus I found a first aid kid in your trunk. We can patch each other up once we get a room.” Waylon replied pulling into a run-down looking motel parking lot.

“Okay Mr. Smart Guy. How do you suggest we get a room when we both look like we are straight out of a horror film?” Miles asked sarcastically. “Didn’t think of that one didja?” The two sat in silence for a few moments before Waylon came up with an idea. “Take off your clothes.” He said. “Excuse me, you want me to do what?” Miles replied. “You heard me. Take em off.” Waylon said reaching for the first aid kit.

“They usually have a blanket in these big ones like the one you have.” Waylon stated rummaging through the box. “Ah. Here’s one.” “And what the hell am I gonna do naked with a blanket?” Miles asked. “I’m gonna wrap it around you like a makeshift dress. You may get funny looks but it’s better than walking in there soaked in blood looking like a mass murderer.” Waylon replied.

“This is fucking stupid! Why isn’t it you going in there dressed up in cheap drag?!” Miles yelled. “Because I am still losing blood from where that psycho stabbed me, Miles! If I walk in there they will think I’m a drag queen on his period! That is why you are going in. Now don’t fucking argue with me!” Waylon snapped at him. “Okay. Okay but this is still really stupid.” Miles said letting Waylon tie the blanket around him.

A few moments later Miles walked back out of the lobby with room keys in hand. His face was as red as a beat. “Happy? That was utterly humiliating.” He said grabbing his clothes out of the jeep. “Let’s go.” Waylon couldn’t help but laugh before hoping out and following Miles to the motel room.

Once inside, Miles sat down on the bed and was going to put his blood soaked clothes when Waylon stopped him. “Don’t put those back on yet. I need to clean and stitch your wounds.” Waylon said pulling out the thread he would need. He also got out the tweezers because earlier he noted the many bullet holes in Miles’ torso.

“I don’t mean to sound rude Miles, but how the hell are you still alive?” Waylon asked cleansing out the bullet wounds and picking out the rounds. “I suppose I must have become the host for this damn walrider before I was mowed down by the guards.” He replied. “This thing makes me pretty much invincible.”

The two sat in silence for a while until Waylon was done with Miles. “You’re turn.” Miles said as he took the needle and thread out of Waylon’s hand. Waylon stripped off the top half of his uniform baring his stab wound. “Damn… That looks painful as hell.” Miles stated. “No shit.” Waylon retorted. “Here, you might wanna use this.” Miles said giving him his t-shirt to bite down on.

The anti-septic stung like fire ants digging into his laceration. He winced and tears threatened to fall as he bit down into the fabric ripping it. “Sorry…” Miles said as he began to stitch it up. The pain was crawling through Waylon’s gut like fire. It made him sick and nearly gag as Miles finished. “There all done. Now as for that ankle… We’re gonna have to just put a splint on that for now.” Miles said grabbing one out of the kit. Since they were out of gauze because of Miles’ cheese grated torso, he took off his belt and tied it securely around the split. “There ya go.”

“Ya know… I was wondering do you have any family Miles? Does your wife know where you went?” Waylon asked laying down on his bed. “I have an older sister but that’s it. I’m not married.” He replied. “What?! I was sure you were! I mean you’re a decent guy and all.” Waylon replied shocked. “Just was never really interested in settling down I guess.” Miles said.

“I was just wondering because I’m scared for Lisa and my boys right now. I can’t go back home right now until this all gets sorted out. We can’t just go to the media with this. I was stupid to ever think that. I have a friend named Liam Hudgens who works for the FBI. We’ll go to his place in the morning to discuss what needs to be done.” Waylon said. Miles nodded in agreement before turning over to switch off the lights. “G’night then.” He said. “Good night Miles.” Waylon replied.


	5. No Turning Back

“No… no… God please no…” Miles recited as he ran through the disgusting hallways being pursued by Trager. The pain of his missing fingers throbbing in his mind. “NO… PLEASE!!!” He screamed. Waylon walked over to his bed and began to shake him. He woke up startled and screaming. “Miles… Miles… It’s okay. It’s okay. We’re safe. We’re safe. We are at the motel remember. We are not at the asylum. No one is after you. You are okay.” Waylon said trying to comfort him as he wrapped his arms around the other.

“Sorry…” Miles replied wiping the sweat off of his forehead and clutching at Waylon. “I’m sorry…” “Miles there is nothing to be sorry for. Everything is okay. Now come on we have to get going.” Waylon said pulling Miles up. “And don’t worry you don’t have to put the dress on again. We just leave the keys on the dresser.”

Miles smiled at Waylon’s lame attempt to joke around and followed him out of the door and back to the jeep. “So how far away does this guy live?” Miles asked staring out the window as Waylon pulled back out onto the highway. “Maybe five minutes away. That’s why we stayed at this shitty dump last night. So we didn’t have to travel much today.” Waylon replied turning onto a side street.

3 minutes later they pulled into Liam’s driveway and hoped out. Waylon went up on the porch and rang the doorbell. “Waylon! What’s up man? Long time no see. You’re here kind o-“ Liam trailed off as he noticed the rather red-stained attire his friend was in. “What the hell happened to you two?” He asked. “I wish I was here on a pleasant visit but that’s not the case Liam. We have to talk.” Waylon said. “Alright. Come in.”

Waylon and Miles both gave him the run-down of the traumatizing events they had lived through while trapped in the asylum. They uploaded the files from their camcorders and showed him just how awful the place ran by Murkoff was. They had plenty of evidence stacked up against them. Anyone in their right mind can see the damage done to the patients by the experiments that they caught on camera.

“Guys you know this is a major case you have brought me. Not to mention a dangerous one. Murkoff is probably tracking you both down as we speak. Nowhere you two go will be safe. And Waylon, I am terribly sorry to say this but you can never go back to your wife and kids. You would ultimately be condemning them to death if you did. I can get them new identities and make sure they are safe for you, but that is the extent of what I can do. As for you guys, it’s not that simple.” Liam stated making sure the two men understood clearly.

Waylon felt as if he had just been hit by a trailer truck. Hearing that he could never see his family again was devastating. But what had to be done had to be done and he understood that. “Looks like it’s just you and I here on out.” Miles said clasping a hand on Waylon’s shoulder an in attempt to comfort him. Waylon gave him a half smile but the feelings of heartbreak returned.

“For right now I can’t do anything but bring this case to the FBI’s attention and the dire need to keep your family safe. But as a friend I can give you some cash and much needed clothes. You two will have to stay on the run until we contact you about the outcome.” Liam said pulling out his wallet. “Here’s a couple 50’s for food and take this card for rooms. You two can go in my room and take a few sets of clothes from my closet. Then you two better get going.” “Thank you, Liam. I’ll watch after Waylon and make sure he is ok. It’s not everyday someone tells you that you can’t ever see your loved ones again.” Miles said standing up and shaking Liam’s hand.


	6. Somebody to Lean On

After getting what they needed from Liam, Miles and Waylon headed back out on the road. They had stopped at a few drug stores along the way to buy needed things such as tooth brushes. Now it was getting close to nighttime. “Hey ya hungry?” Miles asked knowing most likely Waylon was going to remain silent. Ever since they left 8 hours ago the blonde had not said one thing. Miles pulled into a Burger King drive through and got them both a Whooper with cheese and a Coke. “You need to eat Waylon.” He said.

Waylon grumbled but unwrapped the burger and began to eat it. “Think of this as starting over. We both get a fresh start at life. It’s gonna be okay I promise.” Miles said trying to comfort his newfound friend. “That’s easy for you to say you are alone. You have no family. I have… had kids Miles…” Waylon said trying to old back a sob. “I have one now.” Miles replied. “What are you talking about?” Waylon asked confused. “You are my family.” Miles stated. Honestly it was true. From the moment they met Miles felt oddly connected to him.

Waylon felt the tears roll down his cheeks and strong arms embrace him. “Like you told me this morning, everything is okay Waylon. What matters right now is that your family is safe and so are we.” Miles said. Waylon sobbed and let himself be cradled by Miles. “Okay…” He replied.

When they were done eating, Miles parked the car across the street at a Hampton Inn and booked a room on the card that Liam had given them. Miles carried in their bags as Waylon trudged in behind him. “Look I know it hurts Waylon… but you’ve got to be strong. Stop moping around and liven your ass up!” Miles said sick of seeing Waylon act so childish. Waylon glared at him before lying down on the bed and turning his back to Miles. “Exactly what I’m talking about. I don’t know about you but I need a shower. I’ll be out in a few.” Miles said before disappearing into the adjoining bathroom to freshen up.

Half an hour later Waylon was still on his bed facing the opposite direction. Miles was about to scold him again before the quiet sobs reached his ears. “Waylon… I’m sorry. You’re right I don’t know what it’s like to lose those closest to you. I shouldn’t have snapped at you.” He said sitting down behind Waylon and rubbing small circles in his back. “No… No you’re right Miles. I need to put the past behind me and start over. I have no other choice…” Waylon replied sniffling. “I’m gonna go shower.” “Okay but take that splint off before getting in, don’t wanna get that wet.” Miles said giving Waylon a comforting smile.

Stepping into the hot stream of the water felt amazing. It had been a while since Waylon had had time to relax. The steady stream worked at his aching muscles still sore from his time in the asylum. He closed his eyes and just let the water cascade around him. He sighed contently and drifted off. Bad idea on his part. Waylon’s injured leg gave way beneath him causing him to slip and fall with a loud thud.

“Waylon?! Everything okay in there?! Miles asked after hearing the commotion coming from the bathroom. “Ya, I’m okay.” Waylon replied trying to get back up but finding out he couldn’t put any weight on his leg without searing pain coursing through it. “Well maybe not.” Miles sighed and opened the bathroom door to find Waylon on his ass in the tub. “Thought I told you to be careful.” He said lifting Waylon up and helping him dry off. “My leg gave out on me.” Waylon replied letting Miles tend to him.

After drying him off, Miles helped him hobble back into the bedroom. “Lemme help you put that splint back on you before you have another accident.” He said tying in back up with his belt. “Why are you still even with me Miles? You know you could go elsewhere. I would be okay on my own…” Waylon said. “Don’t be stupid. That would leave you without a car and who else is gonna be there to patch you up when your clumsy ass falls… I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else anyway. I told you when I met you we gotta stick together and that is what I plan on doing.” Miles replied before kissing Waylon’s cheek.

He had really not meant to do that. Both had equally shocked expressions on their faces. “W-wha-“ Waylon started but was quickly cut off by a pair of lips on his. Yes it was true. The main reason Miles was not married was because from an early age he had realized women just weren’t his type and something about Waylon set him off. Waylon didn’t exactly seem to hate it either because he was kissing back with equal desire.

Miles pulled off and both men were blushing deeply. “M-maybe we should get some sleep.” Miles said returning to his bed. “Y-ya…” Waylon responded turning over and trying to hide the state of arousal he was in. Even though married, it had been a while since Waylon had been involved with such a heated moment. And if he was being honest with himself, he had experimented with guys back in highschool before so it wasn’t as if he had hated what Miles had done. In fact he rather liked it but was afraid to say anything so the two said good night and tried to get some rest before having to head out again tomorrow.


	7. Close Calls

The next morning, Miles had already packed everything in the trunk of the jeep want was waiting on Waylon to come out so they could get going. Once Waylon hoped in they were on the road once again, this time headed out of the state towards the east. “Look about what I did last nig-“ Waylon cut Miles off before he could finish. “It’s okay… I um… I liked it.” He said blushing. Miles raised in eyebrow at him and smirked. “I’m glad. He said before reaching over to pat Waylon on the leg.

“Hey watch it with the hands. Just because I said I liked that doesn’t mean I like you.” Waylon said defensively. “I think you’re lying.” Miles said chuckling as he moved his hand up a bit higher on the other’s thigh causing Waylon to squeak. Miles laughed loudly as a blush began to spread across Waylon’s face. “You’re an asshole.” He said.

Just as they were approaching the town limits, big military vehicles rolled in with ‘Murkoff’ in bold black letters on the side. Waylon had been staring out his window and had not noticed the trucks in front of them. “D-dude we gotta turn around. We won’t be taking the turnpike.” Miles said stuttering. Waylon looked at him confused and asked why. Miles had turned pale. “T-that’s why.” He replied pointing at the trucks.

Just like that the blush vanished on Waylon’s face and was replaced with the same pale complexion on Miles’. “Why are they here?! We are at least a 2 days drive from the asylum!!” Waylon squeaked. “Let’s not stick around to find out.” Miles replied and executed a U-turn in the middle of the street and sped towards the exit onto 76

“Whoa that was a close one.” Miles said chuckling nervously as he sped down the highway. “You might want to watch your speed. You’re going 90 in a 75.” Waylon replied clutching the handle on the door. “Sorry Waylon. Just want to put as much distance between us and those Murkoff fucks as possible.” Miles said. “Well we’ll be in Nebraska soon enough so let off the gas idiot before you kill us!” Waylon yelled. Miles just chuckled and kept going.


	8. Awaken From The Nightmare

Thanks to Miles’ lead foot they made it to a Best Western in Nebraska in no time. “Do you think Murkoff was there because they had found us?” Waylon asked lifting the bags out of the trunk and handing the hotel keys to Miles. “I doubt it. We haven’t really left a trail or anything. I think it was just sheer coincidence.” Miles replied unlocking the door.

“Wow. It’s late already.” Waylon said looking at the clock that read 11:39. “We haven’t had anything to eat yet. Want me to run to Carl’s Jr.?” Miles asked jiggling the keys to his jeep. “Ya that would be nice. While you’re gone I’m gonna take a bath. At least I can’t break my ass that way.” Waylon replied laughing. “Alright I’ll be back.” He said

Miles returned shortly with the food. Waylon was done with his bath and already in his PJ’s. “Damn that smells good. I’m starving.” He said taking a burger and fry out of the bag. Miles laughed and began to eat his as well. “Who knew fast food could taste this good. Guess you gotta be pretty fucking hungry.” Miles said stuffing his face with French fries and taking a swig of his sprite.

After they finished eating Miles grabbed the TV remote and turned on a music station that was playing soft rock. “Wow I haven’t heard this song since I was in high school.” He said bobbing his head to the beat. “Never heard it before.” Waylon said listening intently. “That’s cause you’re lame.” Miles replied. “Well anyway now that my belly is full I’m gonna hit the sack.” Waylon stated yawning and climbing under the covers. “You do that. G’night.” Miles replied.

The next time Miles opened his eyes some kind of lame infomercial was on TV. He quickly switched it off and looked at the clock. “Fuck, only 1:27.” He groaned rolling over on his side. He looked over to see Waylon tossing around in his bed. A sheen of sweat covered his face and he began to mumble in his sleep. Concerned, Miles got up and sat down on the edge of Waylon’s bed. “Pssst. Hey… Bud you okay?” He asked in a whisper. No reply.

Frank was closing in. Buzz saw in hand. It was coming closer and closer to Waylon’s throat and the variants strength was too overpowering. Little by little the blade began to tear into his flesh and soon his screams had stopped no longer able to make a sound. His vocal cords had been sliced through as well as his juglar. Death enveloped him as his blood sprayed all over the room. The cannibal now had a fresh meal to eat.

“WAYLON!! WAKE THE FUCK UP!!” Miles yelled. Waylon was not dead. He heard a familiar voice somewhere in the distance calling out to him. “I SAID WAKE UP!!” Miles again shouted, this time shaking Waylon roughly. He awoke screaming and sobbing loudly. “Hey!! Hey! Waylon snap out of it!! You’re okay. I’ve got you.” Miles said as he embraced Waylon. He reached underneath the man’s shirt and rubbed small circles into his back. “Take deep breaths okay. It was just a dream.” “Just a dream.” He repeated.


	9. From Friends to Lovers

Waylon hid his face against Miles’ chest and slowly evened his breath. Miles gently carded his fingers through the other’s hair. “It’s okay Waylon.” He said picking up the blonde’s chin and pressing his lips to Waylon’s. Waylon squeaked in surprise but instantly relaxed into the kiss. Miles licked along his bottom lip asking for entrance.

“M-miles are you sure this is okay?” Waylon stuttered. “Only if you are okay with it.” He replied. “Are you?” Waylon nodded and Miles once again put his lips against Waylon’s. Again he swiped his tongue along his bottom lip wanting to explore inside. This time access was granted and he slid his tongue along Waylon’s causing him to moan.

Miles continued to plunder his mouth as he skated his hands beneath Waylon’s shirt to rub and tease his chest. He moved down to kiss and suck at his neck leaving behind dark bruises while rubbing his thumbs over Waylon’s nipples. “I-I’ve never done this with another guy before.” Waylon said, his breath already becoming labored. “That’s okay. I’ll lead.” Miles said as he nipped at his ear.

Waylon blushed and bit at his lip as Miles began to lift off his shirt, than pause to take off his own. Goose bumps raised along Waylon’s skin as Miles began to nuzzle at every inch of bare flesh he could get to. He licked and sucked along his collar bones before moving lower and taking a perky nipple between his teeth. “Ahh!” Waylon moaned. “Like that babe?” Miles asked.

“Y-ya… More…” Waylon begged combing his fingers through Miles’ soft brown hair. Miles again traveled lower until he reached the waistline of his pajama pants. He teasingly slid them off of Waylon’s hips after stripping out of his. “Going commando are we?” Miles asked jokingly with a smirk. Waylon’s blush darkened and he let out a small gasp as Miles started to pump his erection with skilled hands.

Pre-cum pearled at the tip and Miles caught it with his thumb smearing it down Waylon’s shaft as he jerked him off slowly. “M-miles please…” He begged again. Miles chuckled in a low tone before reaching around to prod a finger against Waylon’s entrance. “You want that baby?” He asked in a seductive voice. All Waylon could do was nod frantically.

Miles brought his fingers up to Waylon’s lips and commanded him to “Suck.” Waylon did what was asked of him and lapped shyly at Miles’ fingers. “That’s it baby boy. Coat em good.” He said encouraging him. Waylon sucked at his fingers more vigorously feeling more secure.

Soon Miles pulled his fingers from Waylon’s mouth deeming them well coated. He began to encircle Waylon’s tight hole making him shiver. “This is gonna hurt a little but I promise it will get better.” Miles said as he started to tenderly press the first digit past the ring of muscle. Waylon squeezed his eyes shut tight. It didn’t exactly hurt but it was rather uncomfortable.

Miles began to thrust his finger in and out eventually brushing against Waylon’s prostate. “M-miles do that again!! Please please!! More!!” Waylon pleaded. Miles then added a second and crooked his fingers jamming them against his lover’s prostate over and over. “Miles please just get on with it I’m ready. Please…”

Miles pulled out his fingers and Waylon whined at the loss but quickly he was filled again by Miles’ thick cock. He gave Waylon enough time to adjust before setting an easy pace for him. “Let me know if it’s too much Waylon.” He said grunting as he pulled out to the head. Gently, he pushed back in rubbing slowly along Waylon’s prostate causing him to let out a long breathy moan. “R-right there! Right there Miles!!” He demanded thrusting his hips down to meet Miles’ in time.

Waylon was soon begging for “Faster, Harder, and More” as he writhed on the mattress. They both felt there orgasms approaching rapidly. Waylon was leaving crescent shaped marks on Miles’ shoulders from digging in his blunt nails. Miles pounded harshly into Waylon’s sweet spot causing his orgasm to crash over him like a great wave. His hole tightened immensely around the brunette’s cock bringing him along over the edge filling Waylon with his cum.

Miles rolled onto his side and gathered Waylon into his arms. “No more nightmares okay. We’re safe. Everything is okay.” Miles said as he softly ran his fingers along Waylon’s chest who still had yet to catch his breath. “Murkoff is never gonna get us.” Waylon nuzzled into the nape of Miles’ neck. “Safe with you…” Waylon said as he drifted off to sleep while in his lover’s embrace.


End file.
